Gods of Atlantis
by Teida
Summary: The archeologists have found a Phrophecy which predicts a final fight between the Pagan gods and Christ's followers. The decisive factor is the help of the gods ot Atlantis, but even the Olympians don't know who they are. Yeah! At last COMPLETED R
1. The Phrophecy

Nature was waking up from its long winter dream. The first flowers were coming out shiny above the earth. Trees were blooming. There were thousands of their flowerets which were looking forward waiting for the Sun to warm them a little more. I cannot say that the students were in perfect form as the nature was. Their winter holiday was over and they were slumbering on their desks. To write and study was a supreme effort for them. But it was normal – because it was 7:30 in the morning. Mrs. Maneva rushed in the room with high spirit:

Good morning, students!

Good morning Mrs. Maneva!

I have news for you! And I think you cannot believe in it! Lately the scientists are gone crazy and they think their imagination is science. Just hear it! And after that I will ask you for your opinion.

All sleepy eyes went open, the students head on. There was completely silence. Everyone wanted to hear the news! The teacher went on with the tale.

You know, we live in very strange age when some people began to become savages: They start to worship some pagan gods. They are so crazy that they asseverate that there was a proof which was so unchallenged to ruin the basics of the present civilization – the religion. They think it is very civilized to worship more than 12 gods and to slaughter people on altar. But … let's tell you the news … The scientists have found a scroll which is 3000 years old. It is said that in our times the people will worship one man as a god and they will be completely forgotten the true gods. This man is immortal so he will challenge all pagan gods in one fight to win the rule of the world. But Hera will bear a female child from Zeus called Teida. She will bring back the old laws and gods. I will tell you what I think about it: All it is lies and they want us to be worried about that. They want to be popular and interesting, but I cannot say that they are. Have you ever heard of 3000 years old scroll?!

I trembled when I heard the news. All the world has known the Phropesy, hasn't it?

The teacher continued talking about subject with mockery:

They are some other information in this scroll. It is said the goddess will be very young when she had to "save the world". And she will be bred from mortal family here, in out country. I thought you will be very happy to know that we have a goddess in Bulgaria.

This was disturbing news for me and somehow the trouble could be seen in my face. The teacher noticed it and asked me:

Simona, I suppose you want to tell us something about the subject and that's why you are troubled.

Nothing special, Mrs. Maneva. Only simple words I can say. – The people have the right to believe in what they want! In this case I think pagans are more tolerant than the Christians. The pagan cults have elements from other cultures. One god has never been rejected from some ancient civilization. He becomes a part of the religion. That's why the pagan cultures are different from each other and unique in their own way. I do not think people were split because of the religion. Actually they were united because of it – more united than we are today. What will we do today? We spit on the other cultures and gods. We think we are the best, but are we? In ancient times no one has ever told who is the best. You know Mrs., the inquisition and destroying other people's world in the name of the God was not practicing in ancient pagan times. It was practicing in the middle ages – and you know which is the religion, don't you?

Well, you talk as silly person, no offence here….

And here we go with the dull, silly, boring lecture about Christianity. I was horrified when I understood my teacher was Christian zealot. The woman who has told us our soul was sacred temple and we had to decide who is allowed to enter. She told us the belief was something personal and private and no one was allowed to touch there. The teacher who was talking about religious tolerance in that moment entered my temple with free ticket scorning my belief without my permission.

Some days have gone after the strange conversation with the teacher. The news for the Prophesy spread quickly in all the city of Rousse where I lived. It was in newspapers, magazines, on the news … the people in the centre of the city were talking about Teida, Greek mythology. There were a lot of gossips, too. Some of them maintained Teida was leached in Hristo Botev Secondary School – my school. Some people believe in it – some not. The believers were too many so the priests in all churches were worried – their religion was slowly dying.

One sunny day Mrs. Maneva entered the room very pale and worried. It was something for Teida again. I knew it!

For a very long time I do not believe in all these Prophesies and gossips about them, until today. I saw her in the morning walking down the street. It sounds a little crazy, but it is true!

All the students were staring at the teacher and they couldn't believe in even a word. But the teacher continued:

The girl is using some really good cover because I have never seen her in our school. She was beautiful, slender, tall lass with lovely face and body. Her eyes were as blue as the sky is. And her hair … curled and as black as feather of raven. The mysterious thing is everyone was passing as there was nothing unusual and I was the only one that could see her.

The class continued starring at the teacher. I was the only one laughing with tears in my eyes. It was funny – the reaction of the teacher and the students. Yonito, the girl sitting next to me whispered:

It is possible. The teacher is not using her imagination, I think. The Gods can choose who can see them.

Right. I cannot argue with you. But I'm laughing for something else. One day, maybe, you will understand.

But I have never thought that this day could be very soon.

II

* * *

The gates of the throne room went open and a tall figure of a man rushed in it. He wasn't very calm, but I cannot say that he was anxious about something:

Have you heard what had happened when the archeologists searched again the cave where they had found the first scroll?

No, father, but what troubles you? – I asked

They have found a new scroll! It is said that a young goddess will lead a legendary war against the human god. There will be no help for her. They will kill her and they will destroy the empire of the united pagan gods. This means that the people would never have a second chance to know the truth. And they will be exactly look alike sheep and the human god will be their shepherd.

My eyes went open wide.

Why didn't you tell me early?

Because we didn't know. And the other thing: The scrolls are probably rewritten. The originals have sunk with Atlantis.

You weren't born – I said with lower voice, but very anxious.

Look, my dear, we will be out of Olympus for a couple of days, because I want to ask for the help of the Northern gods.

And you want me to stay here, alone?! I don't want to … if they attack us? What will happen then?

They will not attack! Probably the Christian will not be able to understand that we are out! If they do so, the attack will be very weak and you will cope with it.

I was upset and angry with arms folded.

- You want to kill me, daddy?

Dark clouds puckered above the palace.

Are you crazy?! Who are you? You want me to explain my future commanders, and with all your impudence you argue with me about them! Who is the parent and the king here? You? You might think you are very important about the Olympians, but you are not! You are a young goddess and you don't know anything about the world of the gods. I will tell you once again and I will be very glad if you can understand it! Tomorrow morning the other gods and I are going to Valhalla except you! You stay here, you go to school, you listen to you ridiculous teacher in literature and that is my final word! – He was screaming then – I don't want you to argue with me!

You have a Prophesy – I went on lower – where it is written that our enemies will attack me when I'm completely alone. Instead of staying with me you wish to go tomorrow morning and you want me to stay here! I'm scared! I don' want to spend the rest of the eternity in their hell because I don't like their religion!

You are not alone, my dear and I will not allow something bad happening to you! Look at the text once again! It is told that you would think that there is no help, but it is not specified if there is or there is not.

Who can answer that question? – I asked

I don't know. There are a lot of secrets in our universe that even we, the gods, don't know. They have been drown in the sea with Atlantis.

Who gave you the first scroll? – I asked

Does it really matter?

He or she might know the answers which we want to know. They might tell us what to do …

Even if they knew, they wouldn't tell us. Chronos gave me the first scroll in the last moment of his rule as a king of the world. Probably he knew everything about the Prophesy, but he remained silent. It's no use to go there! He won't tell us his secret.

If I to Tartarus and ask him, I won't loose anything. But if he wants to speak with me, we will understand important information about our future. I think it is better if I go there.

Teida, it useless! Nonsense, rubbish!

It's not for me. I will be back in the evening, father!

I crossed the frontier to the Hades' dark, gloomy kingdom. I managed to convince Hades of giving me the keys to Tartarus where the Titans were. My heart was beating quickly and I was very excited and maybe a little scared. My blood was running trough my veins like it was going to com out from my body.

The door creaked. Cold and stuffy air blew softly when I open it. In the large hall there was completely darkness and it was very cold. If I hadn't a torch in my hand, I would loose my way. I was walking along the corridor for a long time when I heard some stentorian voices. In the semi dark I saw their colossal figures.

Look! We have guests! – noticed one of them who was stretched in chains.

I cannot believe that I see the light one again! – said another

What does Zeus, the favorite of the human kind, want from us? – asked the first one

Shut up, you old fool! I told you nearly 5000 yeas ago that Zeus was no tyrant anymore and the people loved him! – involved the third one who had found a way to loose his chains and he was sitting down the floor.

I need Chronos – I stammered.

What a hypocrite is Zeus! First he chained us in this terrible place and now he wants help from our master. – screamed the second

What is it? – asked me the third one

I want to speak with him – I answered

Then speak. I'm Chronos. I would ask them to live, if they could– he smiled.

I opened my mouth in order to tell him why I was there, but he interrupted me.

- Wait, my darling! You are Teida, aren't you? You want to know more for the Prophesy, don't you? First I want you to answer me some very simple questions.

- I'm not allowed to answer, only to ask

He smiled

Then I won't tell you even a word. Tell me what I want to know and then I will tell you what you want to know…

I light up his face and I saw his innocent eyes. I knew that he was very cruel and very crafty, but I told myself that only a few answers cannot help him to escape from Tartarus.

- Then tell me what you want to know.

- How are my children? Are they happy?

I didn't expect such questions. Anyway … I told him everything about his six children – from the beginning to the end.

* * *

Alright … the deal is a deal. What do you want to know about the Prophesy?

Everything you know about it.

Ha! If I tell you everything about it, you have to set me free first. I will answer you only few questions.

Okay, we have found the seconds scroll. It is told that our enemies will be very strong and it is not sure if we would win. So … I wonder if you could tell me if we would win.

You, Teida, you. Your mammy and daddy will be away when you have to fight. They will have their own serious problems – fighting with others.

Will I manage to win alone?

Alone? Don't be silly! Of course not! You have to find help.

Whom from?

The gods of Atlantis

Where can I find them? – I was very surprised.

Enough questions, precious. Your head will spill from so many questions answered. I already have answered to three of you questions and three is nice number. Now go! And don't come back, because I won't tell you more.

I left Tartarus more confused than I was before. We search for information about the Atlantean gods in Hades' library in vain. Nothing anywhere could be found.

I came back to Olympus and I told Zeus what I had heard from Chronos.

- Everything which he had told you is a lie. There is no creature such as Atlantean god!

- You mean you think that the greatest empire ever seen the world had no god protector? Ha! Are you trying to tell me that the power of Atlantean people is a free gift?

- You are right. But maybe we know a lot about these gods, but we don't know they are Atlantean. Perhaps they have some other name? Maybe they are the gods of the Northern world. Maybe when Atlantis was destroyed their people came to the shore of Europe and spread their religion along the coasts of Europe and America. The nightmare will be gone after a few days. We will find the Atlantean gods, right?

- And by the time you talk with them at Valhalla, the Christians will kill me and we will loose our empire.

- You are pessimist!

- No, I talk about real things.

- Every pessimist things that he/she talks about real things!

Despite of my endless entreaty, Zeus and the other gods were going to Valhalla the next day to talk with the Northern gods who were famous with their bravery and as a great warriors.


	2. Zaelots in our school

It was shiny day when I woke up in the morning. I had to go to school then, so I took my books, I caught the first bus and went to the big city of Rouse. You can't imagine how beautiful the centre of the city was on that day! There were people everywhere on Svoboda square and Alexandrovska Street – the main street which leaded to my school. I was walking down the street nearly 15 minutes when I reached the second square on my way – Alexander Battenberg square. It was smaller than the previous one, but in my opinion it was more beautiful. In this small piece of land there were lots of important buildings. On the right side was situated my school, on the left – the city's biggest library. In front of me lied the Archeological museum. There were a small road between my school and the museum which leaded to Sexaginta Prista(1) – an important Roman stronghold which was built from Trajan – one of the greatest Roman emperors ever seen the world.

* * *

When I reached the Mathematics laboratory the bell had already rang. I apologized to the teacher for being late and I took a chair. She was very angry at me and when a tall man came to the laboratory and interrupted her lesson once again, she was furious.

"Now, leave my class!" – She was shouting – "Or I will take you to the principal of the school no matter that you are two meters tall."

My schoolmates didn't know what to do – to laugh or to wonder. The face of the stranger was somewhat familiar. Maybe it was from the textbooks in History.

"Oh, no Mrs. Kirilova, we are not going anywhere! If you don't stop with these ridiculous things, I will call for my commanders – Simeon the First (2) and Ivan-Asen the Second! (3) I'm looking for Teida the Barbarian. Have you ever seen her? She has black, straggly hair and she looks like fright with her. She has blue eyes and she is 170 cm tall."

Everyone was silent; no one has ever known something about her.

"If you know something and if you don't tell me, you will burn in hell! Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

Silence once again. Kaloyan (4) (that was Kaloyan!!) smiled.

"Alright, children, when we finish our work, we can make a lecture about Bulgarian history and I will tell you about the power of our great God. Goodbye!" – He went out and banged the door.

Trough they wanted to catch me, Simon – The strategus (5) of Bulgaria, didn't afford to stop the educative process. He was in love with the education; he was one of the most knowledgeable people in Тhe Middle Ages and for the good of his own people he couldn't stand even the thought that he can stop the young women and men to learn even if it is for a day. He put a lot of soldiers everywhere in the building, but they were kind men who didn't disturb our privacy. My hair was brown and my eyes – green. I have no problems walking down the corridors without fear in my heart. Father was right. The Christians have underestimated us. I was looking forward to the moment when all these soldiers will be gone and everything will be alright for me. I was hoping for seeing Zeus and other Olympians soon. It was in vain.

* * *

Two days have passed since the Christians came to our school. They weren't going to give up their quest for goddess Teida. I was thinking some plans when someone touched my shoulder. It was Yonito. She wanted me to accompany her to the shop.

I agreed and we went down the stairs which were leading near the shop. As near we were as the strange smell of sulfate was increasing:

- "This disgusting smell is coming from the laboratory. Let's go and see what had happened!" – She stifled.

We were downstairs then when we saw a crack in the middle of the passage. The entire corridor was covered in width with it and it was unfathomable.

-"This pit leads to the Hell." – She said – "Maybe here they throw everyone which know something about Teida, but doesn't want to speak. You believe in God now, don't you?" – She asked me.

- I believe in his existence, but not in his justice. – I told her calmly. There weren't soldiers around us. Weren't there soldiers?! So … if anyone or anything had come out from this pit, it had killed the guards. It is not pit, which leads to the Hell! It leads to Tartatus! The titans had escaped! Chronos knew when I was alone and vulnerable and he had took advantage of my panic. The things got worse…

* * *

1.Sexaginta Prista – Rousse, the city where the story is happening, was founded from the Romans as Sexaginta Prista. In nowadays, there are a lot of remains from the old stronghold in the centre of the city 2.Simeon the First (864-927) – He is the greatest king of Bulgaria. His ruler is known as the "Golden Age". When he was ruling over Bulgaria, the alphabet was created, a lot of territories fascinated from Byzantium. He is the first Christian king in Bulgaria. 3.Ivan-Asen the Second (1218-1241) – He is very famous king of Bulgaria, too. The people were leaving in peace when he was ruling over them. He conquered a lot of territories, too – not with the sword, but with diplomacy. 4.Kaloyan (1297-1307) – Again, one of the greatest Bulgarian kings who is famous with defeating the Latin empire. 5.Strategus – the head of a province in the Byzantium. 


	3. Prometheus and Chronos at school

The bell rang and it was time for me and my fellow student to go for the classes again

The bell rang and it was time for me and my fellow student to go for the classes again. It was time for my "favorite" subject.

Mrs. Maneva was on the peak of her happiness. She looked like an old street dog which has lived for a long time on the streets and finally he got home where it was finally cleaned from its fleas.

"Students, you can't imagine how happy I'm today. The civilization finally overcame the chaos! It will be no long when this little, simple girl will be caught. I suppose that this stupid prophesy can't come true without the Chosen one. Then we, the Christians will prove that our once and only god is the greatest!"

"You are too overhasty in enjoying the victory, Maneva, don't you think?" You arranged triumph for Christ and the others but they hadn't got Olympus yet. They hadn't met the fearsome warriors in Valhalla nor searched trough the golden sands of Egypt. There are a lot of pagan gods to kill and believe me, it is not an easy task."

"Who are you? Are you some former god? You have lost the battle and you want to spoil the victors' happiness."

"I am older than you think. I was once god of the fire at Atlantis – the lost empire. We, the ancient gods of Atlantis support Teida and Olympus and defend their interests!"

"Then damn you! And you name – no matter what is it!" – The teacher flew into a rage.

"Calm down, Maneva. I have suffered for people long enough, too. It was centuries before your Christ and it was longer. The legends for my pains didn't sink with Atlantis. They have stayed in people's minds. Tiny parts which tell about the fate of my friends survived, too. It's a pity that the empire lost itself because of greed and wickedness but I think we got off safe because we have to protect nowadays population of being evil as the previous one."

"He is right!"- Someone said. It was and old man with white hair and long beard. He was bent down with age and he rested on a huge walking stick.

And then the strange things began to happen. We saw how the sun was returning to his palace. Then there was complete darkness. There were a few lamps which lighted up the clock which hands were moving on the wrong side. Then the old man threw down the walking stick and became taller.

A cold and sharp edge of scythe touched Maneva's neck. I glanced at the ravisher. His dark hair looked like a sea. Flames of slyness and craftiness twinkled in his brown eyes. He had pale complexion. I think that you can guess that it was Chronos.

" Maneva, please allow me to introduce you the titan Chronos who is Olympian defender as the other titans, too."

"You tell me that despite of everything that Zeus had caused you, you defend him? – Maneva shouted.

"Well, he is my little boy. I can't stand not pleasing him. Teida, are you ready for battle?" – He glanced at me.

I took my Olympian appearance.

"Chronos, how could you brought back the time? Haven't you lost your powers after these long years in prison?" – I asked him.

"I had lost them, but I took them back." – He answered

"What have you done?" – I couldn't believe my ears.

Chronos was the ruler of the world now.

"Teida, my apologies but I have to go now. I have a lot of work to do but I will be back soon.

I was shocked.

"Wait! Where do you think are you going?"

"I'm not thinking of going somewhere. I'm going there. It's not you business. You may have forgotten that now I am the king of the world." He laughed despotic. "Prometheus, I need you. Come with me!"

The titan smiled at me and then they two disappeared as if they haven't ever been there.

"I see that you have differences in you way of thinking. But it is normal – you are barbarians." – Maneva was spitting and talking at the same time.

"Silence or I will shut you mouth forever!"

"I don't think that you can do it, Teida. – a man with a strange accent was talking to me. His Bulgarian reminded me of some old form of the language. Did I mention an old form of the language? It meant that there was a lot of trouble for me.


	4. In trouble

I was horrified when I saw him

I was horrified when I saw him. He was tall and stout. His frowned shaggy eyebrows imparted him strictness and seriousness. What I could tell about him was that he was very important figure in the Middle Ages because he had medium sized beard. He was holding a sword which had been aimed at me. Only a few movements were needed to make me look like garden watering pot. I glanced at him once more. Then I glanced at some portraits at the wall. I was in really big trouble because the man was Simeon I who hadn't any intentions of solving the problem diplomatically.

"Look who was here!" – I looked over him and I tried to hide my fear.

"Is this fear that I can nose out?"- He shouted at me.

"And you? Haven't you got any fears?" – I laughed by force.

"Me? No, of course! I'm under the protection of god. I have nothing to fear from!"

"Don't you fear about the future? Maybe the last time when you told this silly thing – that you have no fears you gave the throne to Peter (1), you son who is good for nothing."

"You are not allowed to talk about my son in that way!" – Simeon attacked frostily but I could manage to move away. He was preparing attack after attack but I couldn't do anything because I hadn't got any weapon. I wondered when Chronos would arrive. I believed in all my heart that he was on his way but my mind was laughing at that belief. I continued to slip out from him breathlessly but I stumbled on one desk and I heart my head badly. When I opened my eyes I saw the sword aimed at my neck. Simeon smiled happily and stabbed my arm. I could feel my warm blood coming out. The pain was indescribable.

"I have never lost a battle and I'm not going to loose one today." – He told me. Then he chanted me so I couldn't move and left me at one corner of the room so no one could see me. The king told Maneva:

"You can continue with the educative process. We are waiting for Jesus to come and get her in hell. If there are any problems you will tell the guards at the door." Then he left.

My gash was hearting me badly but no one actually cared about that. The time was passing by slowly. I lost hope that I could manage to win that unequal battle. I mean I was a child who hasn't finished even her education yet but the Christians were many and there were experienced warriors. I closed my eyes because I felt that I was really weak then.

Someone knocked at the door. It was my teacher in History Mr. Panchev behind him I could see Cherveniashki, one of the archeologists at Sexaginta Prista.

"Maneva, we are coming to see Teida. Simeon allowed us." – Panchev said

"Then enter the room, please. She is out there."– She pointed the place.

"Teidaa, Teidaaaa – my teacher shook head – There is no one to help you. Here are the greatest rulers ever seen the world. Why don't you retreat? If not so, you will die."

"If I retreat I will betray my family, my clan, my tribe. It means that I will resemble Boris I. I don't want people to tell my name and to glorify it because I have retread and I have caused pain to my relatives as Boris (2) did. The funniest thing is why Boris caused so much pain to his people. Because he wanted to "enter" Europe. Don't you think that it's the third time when the Bulgarians "enter" Europe? Firstly, khan Asparuh (3) leaded his tribe to this small piece of land in the year 680. Since then the Bulgarians are in the Balkans and the Balkans are in Europe! They lied to you for the next two times. It's a pity that the Bulgarians don't remember that and they glorify Boris. The united pagan gods remember how many people Boris have killed because of his silly wish. We will return the justice in this world.

"You need a strong army to do this. I've heard that the Christians are selecting crusaders from all their crusades."

"I don't care! I will NOT retreat!" – I answered nervy.

Panchev didn't answer me. He just turned back and called Cherveniashki by name. I felt like I was the greatest attraction in a circus. Before leaving, Cherveniashki told me something really important:

"You forgot who has founded this city, haven't you?"

I thought about that. The archeologist was right! The founder of the city was really powerful near it. It's was strong like a god because he could took a lot of positive energy from the place. I mean much more than Jesus himself here. That meant that I would win if I had Trajan by my side. If I had thought of it earlier I wouldn't have had so many problems right now.

Someone knocked at the door again. This time it was a Latin crusader who was trying to speak Bulgarian, but he couldn't do it well. He said that he was Balduin from Phlandria (4) but no one believed him. He was talking to me quietly while Maneva was trying to continue with her lesson. He said "hi" and the told me that he had a letter for me. He gave me a small message.

-"Do not loose hope that you will cope with it! – He calmed me – I will be glad to see you soon at the battlefield and to watch your bag. – He made me smile. He smiled, too. Then he got out of the room. After a few minutes when no one was watching me I unfolded the message and began to read:

"_Dear Teida,_

_The glorious Roman emperors are writing to you. We are sorry about not being with our leader Ares because he had to go to Valhalla by Zeus' command. The gods even don't know that you are in great danger. We came to Bulgaria, because Trajan felt that something is not right. We decided that we could defeat our enemies with joint efforts but when we came here we saw that they are many more than we are and they had better equipment. We are waiting for reinforcements to arrive before we attack. We are in the city library which is situated opposite your school. We are looking forward defeating those Christians._

_**Tiberius Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus"**_

Peter (927-969) – Is a Bulgarian king, son of Simeon I. He couldn't manage ruling the large country which his father had left him and he lost a lot of territories. He was a big coward.

Most of the Bulgarians didn't want to become Christians and anyway they had a great country. Boris forced all the people to accept the new religion and everyone who didn't want to do it, was killed. When the nobility in Bulgaria refused to accept the new religion, Boris killed him, their families and all their relatives. He managed to destroy 58 relative clans. That's 58 000 people. A lot of victims for the Middle Ages, I think.

Asparuh is a Bulgarian khan who founded the third Bulgarian state in the Balkans in 681. Since then we live in the Balkans. We are proud heirs of 1 300 years of history.

Balduin from Phlandria was and Latin king who was captured by Kaloyan (Bulgarian king) and locked in a tower. The Bulgarian legends describe him as an enemy worthy and a handsome man.


	5. A Byzantine or a Roman emperor?

Some hours passed by

Some hours passed by. My condition was getting worse. I dropped Claudius' letter by mistake. I tried to creep to it but unfortunately my chains produced a loud noise.

"What's going on there?" – The teacher asked

I drew back and I was hoping that Maneva won't see the message. But my hopes were in vain. She took it in her hand and smiled maliciously.

"You are planning something, aren't you? You have no luck this time." - She opened the letter and tried to read it but it was written in Latin. She called for the guards quickly. They were from Byzantium and they had no problems translating everything on the small note. They said that they would report to the Roman emperor Theodosius I (1) about that and he will find a proper punishment for me and he would take care of the Roman emperors in the library.

Then there was complete chaos outside the door of the classroom. There were dozens for soldiers there. A man of middle height came to me. His name was Theodosius. He was the head of the Christian army. He was smart enough not to make an effort to enquire me. He just knew that everything I knew was written on the small paper which he was holding in his hands. He bended down and looked at my eyes:

"This is not going to be good for you and you friends, Teida. The only reason I haven't the pagan Roman emperors detained is I knew that a new reinforcements will come to help you. So I just want to have your next letter caught. There will be no more unwelcome surprises for us. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I have some spies in the library and I'm going to taste you friends' warrior instincts." I spited in his face as an answer. He rose, wiped off and smiled lordly. "This won't help you so I will forget it. It's just a symptom of your weakness. You can't do anything else."

He was finishing his words when we heard swords clashing outside the door and the pitiful screams of the guards who were dying. Emperor Trajan rushed forward in the room with his right hand hurt. He was holding his sword in very strange and uncomfortable way with his left hand. When he saw Theodosius hatred flashed in his eyes. He was ready to attack the Christian.

"Trajan, my dear friend, I see that you have managed to slip out form the library. Let me tell you your next challenge. GUARDS!" - Theodosius shouted and then he disappeared. The trouble now was bigger because in the room rushed forward around 10 Byzantium emperors who were ready for battle. Much of them were weak in Bulgaria because they had suffered big defeats from the Bulgarian kings. The strongest was Basil II because he had killed many Bulgarians. The weakest was Nikephoros.(1) Besides he was weak in principle, Nikephoros managed to drive Trajan to the corner and he was ready to inflict him wound which could make him powerless. Trajan dropped his weapon. Now he was in Nikephoros' legs.

"Hey, I did it! That was so easy! Yea, I'm great … maybe the greatest – he was shouting with his shrill voice." – he was very happy then.

"You are old fool Nikephoros". – Loud voice interrupted his happiness – "How many times am I supposed to cut off you head?"

"Have mercy! You can't understand … actually … um … actually he is Byzantine like me! I will allow you to kill him if you want to! Take all the glory, please, but don't hurt me!" – Nikephoros was ready run when he saw the Bulgarian khan Krum (2).

"I don't want him, I want YOU my darling!" – He winked at the Byzantine. – "Come on my friend, come out. It will be like the old ages in 811."

Then Krum chased away his "friend".

"What have I involved myself in" – Trajan said. – "What is happening here?"

When Krum amused himself enough with the Byzantine, he hit him and brought him to unconsciousness.

Trajan raised and made a bow to his savior.

"Nikephoros didn't lie to me. You are Byzantine. If I knew that I would let him kill you for the show."

"What is Byzantine? They told me so many times that I'm this and I'm starting to believe that. Is it true, Teida?"

I laughed. Krum answered instead of me:

"To me Byzantine means that you are an idiot. You are confirmation about that. Look at yourself! The bows are stupid. You are funny."

"Thank you for the kind words bro, but you are in big mistake. I'm a ROMAN emperor."

"What is a roman emperor?" – Krum asked.

They made peace after they had understood what "Byzantine" is and what "a roman emperor" is. Krum didn't like the Christian laws. They were too forgiving. In his opinion everyone should be punished for his mistakes, not tolerated to do them because when someone is insolent he could get out of hand. Actually if you think about that you will understand that it is a usual thing nowadays.

"Join me! Help me to defeat the Christians" – Trajan offered.

"I can't decide that by myself. – said Krum.

"Why not, where is the problem?"

"If I do so, I will stand against my people and my country. I was fighting for their good once. I can't just switch the sides."

"Do you like what you people look alike? Do you like that their culture is slowly dying? – I asked him.

"No, I don't like it at all."

"Then fight with us. Made you people greater than they once were. Let them be great because of their own culture" – Trajan sighed. – "Like it was at Rome once"

Krum scratched. He liked what he had heard. Well, he liked the strict laws of Rome a lot, too.

"I can't promise you anything. I have to ask the others."

"The other khans, is that you mean?" – I was very glad to hear that – "But where are they? Who exactly are they?"

"They are Asparuh, Tervel, Kardam, Telerig and my son – Omurtag."

"Trajan, my advice is to send someone to talk with the other khans. They are great warriors. The trouble is that even if they say "yes", our army will be eight times smaller than the Christian army. It doesn't really matter for me, because there was hope. The things get better. My wound was cured. I had someone reliable near me. We didn't know what the fate has decided for us. Will we succeed in defending our beliefs? Will we save the world from the 2000 years old delusion?

HR

If someone wants to know about what had happened really:

en./wiki/NikephorosI

en./wiki/Krum

HR

Note: I don't think bad things about the Byzantines. They are great, they are glorious and they are important to nowadays' history and I have already realized that. In the story I said that they are stupid, because I want to reproduce the way of thinking of Krum. In short: It's just a story.

HR

Thanks to The Pool of Realms for adding my story to favorites.


	6. Battlebetween the historical charecters

Chapter 6 – Final fight between the historical characters

Chapter 6 – Final fight between the historical characters

We managed to get out of the school and went to a nearby garden where we had to decide what to do in the future. Someone said that we had to attack the Christians but it was a silly idea – they were eight times more than we were, remember? Others said that we should retreat but I didn't like the idea, because every one of us had his/her honor and most of us were willing to go to Christian hell than retreating. I said I was ready to relieve everyone from his responsibilities if they wanted to go but actually no one left me to fight alone. Then Hadrian, the Roman emperor, raised and began to speak:

"I think offering them peace is the best thing to do right now. Actually with this act we will make people love us because their freedom and safety are very important for them. They don't want a war and they don't like it. Let's talk over the problem. We can compose an agreement which won't affect anyone's interests. It will be kind of compromise. If they deny the peace, then we will fight them."

Everyone agreed that was the only reasonable opinion that we had heard on that day. We began to discuss what would we want from the Christians. Claudius said that we shouldn't have many requirements because we are weaker. He was absolutely right. We wanted two things from the Christians:

The Church is obligated to tell people the truth. When someone asks a priest if there are pagan gods, the right answer is: "Yes, there are."

People are given there freedom to believe in what they want. Building various temples is allowed. Trying to convince someone in some religious beliefs despite of the fact that he doesn't like it, is punished.

"What will we do in case they declare a war?" – asked someone.

"We fight as much as we can" – answered Trajan.

"We have no good chances for survival, but Teida has. When the Olympians arrive they will need her to stop the Christians. We should take here somewhere safe."

"Wait, wait! You can't do this! I mean I can't leave you fighting while I am hiding somewhere. I can't fight well, that is true but my conscience will be guilty if I don't help you." – I said.

"Teida, listen! It's something temporally. We'll go to their hell, yes but when you defeat them you will have all of us back" – Claudius said.

"I don't know guys. Chronos escaped from Tartarus and Zeus is the king of the gods no more. Actually at this time my father and the others haven't got any supernatural powers because Chronos took them. They are no longer gods. What will they do when they arrive? Fighting with Chronos or fighting with Christ? It's all lost. I don't want to loose you, too."

"Chronos has never abandoned you!" – Hadrian smiled. – "He has changed for all there years and he wants to help."

"How do you know that?" – I asked.

"He called me. He will be back as soon as he can with the other Olympians. They have been attacked at Valhalla and they are fighting there now. They don't know how long could it take."

"Alright then, take me whatever you want." – I sighed.

…And they took me on a safe place.

I wasn't witness what had happened then but then I really wished to see them and what will they do. This strong desire "unlocked" some of my abilities that I didn't know I had. I began to see everything by telepathy. So … here's the story:

Hadrian summoned all the students and teachers at the small yard of the school. We usually use it when we have celebrations. He called for Simeon I and Theodosius I, too. Omurtag, one of the Bulgarian khans, known as "the builder", was the other spokesman of our union.

When Simeon and the other Bulgarian kings arrived, Hadrian threw down his sword as a sign for piece. Simeon did the same because he wanted the game to be fair. Hadrian began to talk.

"Simeon, as you see, we came here in peace. You are great king and a warrior and I think you know that better than me. You know that the war is not what you people want. They want to be happy. If we have a fight now, we will never stop until one of the sides is completely destroyed. This will affect you people. What am I talking? This will affect the whole world and I don't think it will bring something good for any of us. You can prove yourself as a great king not only with war but with enlightenment. All the men and women need this. You know that here, in Bulgaria your achievements in the sphere of the culture are more famous than your wars. We realize that and we want to offer you our friendship. We have only two simple requirements and if you and the other Christians agree with them, this war thing will be over in a second."

My classmates, Maneva and the other teachers smiled. They knew that Hadrian was right and they thought that Simeon will accept this offer. But it's too easy to finish like this … When Simeon and the other king saw that Hadrian was gaining people's trust, they were furious because their high self-confidence didn't allow them to understand that they are not the greatest kings ever seen the world nor the smartest. They are deserving of being so famous but they are not the only ones.

They rejected our offer and Kaloyan attacked Hadrian. It was so cruel … I mean he hadn't even a weapon to defend himself. We loose him. The others were really sad but they continued to fight. They did it well with bravery. They denied themselves but couldn't manage to balance the powers. I cried loudly. It wasn't fair! They haven't done anything wrong, have they? We have lost one of the most important battles. There was only one left and I had to win it. My sadness was replaced by anger … and the anger by hatred. I was ready to make sure that the sacrifice of the Roman emperors and the Bulgarian kings wasn't in vain!


	7. See what she can do!

Chronos has come back from the battles at Valhalla because he knew I needed him. We had to talk about the Prophesy stuff and why am I a goddess and a Chosen one:

"This battle will be hard for you. I don't think that Zeus could manage to help you because he has to fight with the Northern gods. We don't know how long will it takes."

"Great then, what am I supposed to do? Maybe you want me to tell Jehovah "die" and to wait while this will come true."

"Actually you are some sort of right" – he smiled.

"What? You are crazy! The Olympians can't control the power of the mind. I mean … they can't move object with their minds. They can't do anything only with their will, no matter how strong it is. We use supernatural physic power and our weapons are material. I mean Zeus doesn't strike with thunderbolts only because it is his wish. The Cyclopes make them for him and he uses them. It's the same with the other gods."

"Have you ever seen Hades moving objects with his mind?"

"Yes, I have but he is the only one and he is not so much powerful like the others. He is Olympian because of the titan war not because of his power."

"You are really naive. You don't know what Hades can do under two simple circumstances."

"What do you mean?" – I asked

"Well, my dear, you know that there are five known to the gods from Olympus elements: water, fire, earth, air and ether. The ether is the strongest. He is the element of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and Athena. They are the most powerful gods in the Olympian pantheon. But I'm interested if you know which the element that Hades uses is?"

"I don't know. I mean … he is strange. His zodiac sign is Scorpio so he should use the Water magic, but he uses the Fire magic. Despite of using Fire magic he has a lot of spell points, but only the Air gains so much spell points. The other interesting thing is he gains them from the Earth … but Earth spell points gain only if you use Earth magic…"

"This is the sixth element. He is the opposite of Ether. Ether is order and peace. The other element is opposite because it has to save the balance in the nature. There are a few gods who can rule over it. There are only three."

"Three … you said that it was a good number! Yes! You said that because the Olympians fight in team of three in the great battles. It is known that when three gods with the same elements are in one team, their power become greater!"

"Yes, that's right. But there is something you should know about. When this team of three gods represents the generations of gods, their power is on its top."

"So if the titans fight with us, there would be three generations of gods. You, your children and the children of your children …"

"Yes."

"But why am I so important? I have a lot of brothers and sister who are the same generation as I am." – I asked

"Yes, there are but you are unique. You element is Chaos. With you the Olympian Chaos team is completed." – He answered

I blinked. I couldn't believe it.

"Your power is not physical. It doesn't need weapon or physical practice. You just think of something, you believe in it and it comes true. It's an illusion but can be really dangerous for your enemies. Try something! Look at this fountain and try to stop its waters. Concentrate! Believe in yourself!"

"Alright, I'll try."

I stared at it and I wished its waters to stop. Stop – I said. At the next moment I couldn't believe it. It stopped….

The time for revenge has come!


	8. The Challange

_Twilight_

_Someone has to DIE_

"You have to challenge Jehovah on battle. Probably he will choose his son Jesus as his assistant. "– Chronos warned me.

"Can't we wait until he challenges us? I've heard that when you challenge someone you loose power."

"He won't provoke you unless you provoke him. He is the ruler of the world now. He is a god in two world religions. Of course he doesn't want something from us. He has everything he needs and he is just trying to save it. The problem is that in the past he had taken many things which don't belong to him."

"I can't do it. Let Zeus do it. I'm just so scared!"

"That's it! You really want to disappoint me, don't you? Look at the world around you... you simple, stupid, scared girl. It is dying. Are you blind? And your low self-confidence is driving me crazy. Can't you just get it? Zeus can't do anything. He is helpless. Now you have more power than Zeus himself. Isn't it clear?"

Tears drowned my face. How can he say that? – I thought. We were in front of school now. I knew that my worst enemies were there. He continued:

"You have to enter the school, find Jehovah and to tell that you want to challenge him. Go, Teida, now!" – He was screaming at me.

I couldn't say anything, because the titan was completely right. It was my duty to go over there and to challenge him to battle.

hr

I saw him in the small yard. He was very ugly which explained why he had ordered his followers not to portray him. He hated the art and the culture and actually I saw him burning some books, torturing some teachers in art. I heard his commands historical lessons to be forbidden. The fear in my heart disappeared and again was ousted from sorrow and hatred. He tortured my friends, he was forbidding people's advance. In short: There were enough reasons for me to hate him.

In the backyard I saw something more: all 58 clans of Bulgarian noblemen that have been killed in his name by Boris.

"Jehovah!" – I screamed – "I, Teida, daughter of Zeus and Hera, challenge you ugly bastard to a battle. Call your team as fast as you can because I'm not going to wait you for a long.

Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe his ears. Jehovah was laughing with tears in his eyes:

You are a simple and stupid child. You can't beat me! I'm the most powerful god ever seen the world, besides I have a lot of experience. Are you sure you want this because I think I have a great deal for you. Just listen! The Olympians give me their immortality and I'll allow them to live as mortals in my world. What will you say?

You are coward, that's what I'm saying.

Alright then. We will fight if that's what you want. Guards, kill her!

The all Christian army attacked me. I wished I could disappear and after a second I was in safe place again. It was time to meat my team. Few minutes divided me from one of the most important battle ever seen the world. Maybe it was more substantial than the Titanomachy itself.

hr

Review, please. I will be glad to know you opinion.


	9. End

The Great battle

_**The Great battle**_

_Our power is INCREASING …_

It was 9:35 in the evening. All around was darkness. I was running trough "Aleksandrovska" street as fast as I could approaching the main square in the centre of the city when I heard someone calling me by name. This voice was familiar to me but at the first moment I couldn't understand who was actually whispering my name. Then I saw a tall man with black coat whose face was hidden by the night. His elegant manners hinted me that he was Hades himself. The Olympians have successfully returned from the battles in Valhalla.

"Do you feel our increasing power, Teida?" – Hades asked me.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I'm just a bit nervous. All I feel is embarrassment."

"Time is our best teacher; you will learn to control yourself while you gain experience." – He answered. – "You have to calm down because we have to work as a team and you need to concentrate when you have some great battle to do. It's time to go. Chronos is waiting for us there."

I couldn't see everything happening in the small yard. Pale moonlight has raised and I could distinguish only some figures. That changed when Jehovah and Jesus appeared there. There was bright light raying from them. All the Christian army and large part of the people working in the school were clapping at them. Some were so excited that they were screaming their names. It was glorious moment for our friends, there was no doubt. But our Chaos teem was going to spoil it … a lot.

Chronos appeared first for the to Jehovah's horror because the Jewish god knew well who the titan was.

"Hello, my dear friend" – Chronos said – "I hope that you had great 2000 years ruling over the world, because I think it's time to spoil your vacation, you know, like a good brother."

Everyone was horrified. Chronos was Jehovah's brother and no one knew that. It wasn't mentioned in the Holly Bible … how terrible … he had lied all the people … Actually the worst thing was that they understood that then, not long before the battle. People understood that for a long time they were blind.

Chronos continued talking to Jehovah with mockery:

"You know bro; you have asked me some years ago for subscription to the news from our Universe. I'm afraid that I have really bad news for you but you should know about everything: There are some simple things that you didn't stand by so you will have really big problems. You know the old physical law that energy has an opposite energy and they have equal powers. You allowed you son to try to destroy the evil in the world, the black magic and that kind of stuff but you actually haven't thought you are trying to change the laws of the universe. So … you haven't done anything good to the people, because you actually increase the power of the black magic, chaos and this sort of things. The second piece of news is that the Olympians have their Chaos team. And if you think that you'll just fight with Zeus, beat him, because you took his energy by dishonest way, you are lying yourself. You can't destroy the Olympians, bro because you took energy from the youngest brother and gave it to the eldest. If you think that we don't know that you have regularized our warm welcome to Valhalla you (again!) are just lying to yourself. Enough words, let's fight!

Two figures in black cloaks appeared then. You can guess that they were Hades and me. A song rose from the crowd, an old, forgotten song from pagan times … and then people screaming my name. I took my place – before the guys. On second line was Chronos and on the third – Hades. I will tell you why this was. Hades was our sorcerer. He had to be well-defended. His duties were to collect spell points, to give them to us and to make magic if it was needed. On the second line was Chronos – the defender. He had to defend us from our enemies' attacks – no matter if they are magic or physical. I was on the first line as I have told you. It meant that I'm an attacker. As you have already guessed – I had to organize the attack – magical and physical. This is our simple battle formation. But the Christians have really different formation. Let me tell you about it, too:

Jehovah was their wizard and had to be well – protected. He only cast the spells and his son Jesus collects the spell points. They used white magic. They relied on the wizard for attacks and their defense was three rows, each with four men. They were the twelve disciples.

I made a step ahead.

Jehovah chose a strong field attack against us and at the beginning it really hurt and it knocked us at the wall. We were in blood, but yet immortals so we just rose. The earth trembled … the school was destroying. That was because Hades took advantage of the situation. Our enemies were very weak after the attack so he just drained all spell points that Jesus had. The messiah screamed painfully. Now Chronos had enough spell points to build a strong magic shield, an invisible barrier between them and us. There was no chance destroying it. My time had come a strong field attack and the first line of disciples was broken and stood at the bay. With the second attack there was a second line of disciples no more. Jehovah tried to call for fresh reinforcements and here they were – my "friends" – Theodosius, Boris and the others.

"Now we will show you the priority being more than one god!" – Screamed Hades – "We want Nemesis! We want retribution!"

And it came … for Boris and Theodosius: The first fell on the ground blinded, screaming because of the strong pain. He was punished for blinding his own son with his own hands only because he didn't want to be a Christian and defended people's interests in his own country. Theodosius burnt in fire because he invented really monstrous punishment for everyone who didn't want to accept the Christianity – perishing on the stake. Now he knew what had he done to the people. We stopped the attack because without defense and spell points Jehovah and Jesus were helpless. Then I spoke to the people in the yard:

"Do you like what they have done? Do you like their personality? Do you think that they are worthy of respect? If you do, it's all right. We won't punish them and we will let them rule over the Earth because the Olympians don't need anything. We jus want justice and equal rights."

People remained silent. They didn't know what to say of their religion. But in their eyes I could see that they wanted Jehovah and Jesus punished and so it was.

I saw my friends – the Roman emperors and the Bulgarian khans again. I was very happy.

The balance in the Universe was alright then and the Order was ruling over the Chaos again. It meant that Chronos, Hades and I lost part of our powers or they became weaker. Zeus and his Ether team were the strongest now. For the humankind a new era has come – The Era of Aquarius – time for enlightenment, education and development.

END


End file.
